


Dr. Blue and the Twenty-Tentacle-Monster

by indigo_inks



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack, Mad Science, Other, Tentacle Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_inks/pseuds/indigo_inks
Summary: A mad scientist cooks up a mad, twenty-tentacled creation in a giant electrified primordial-soup tureen.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Non-Human Character(s), Thirsty Mad Scientist/Tentacle Monster She Created
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Writing Rainbow Make Up Round, Writing Rainbow: Blue





	Dr. Blue and the Twenty-Tentacle-Monster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shamebucket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamebucket/gifts).



Dr. Blue flipped the magic switch and held her breath. Lightning struck. She waited.

Nothing. Damn it. God damn it…!

Except…

Wait a minute. Wait just. One. _Minute_.

The giant metal lid on her mad scientist’s giant electrified primordial-soup tureen began to rattle. Something was stirring inside. It was alive – alive! Dr. Blue would’ve liked to have thrown her head back to the black, lightning-shot sky and begun cackling madly, except, whoops, she had herniated disks and didn’t want another flare up.

Especially not now.

She settled on cooing gently to her new cooked up creation instead. “C’mon, c’mon, come on out. Don’t be afraid. I know you can do it. Push. There you go. Try again – push!”

One squirming tentacle slipped out from underneath the tureen lid. It waved gently, like it was scenting the ooze-tinged air. Or maybe it was testing the potential for freedom. Or something – Dr. Blue wasn’t sure. Well, whatever it was doing, it must have decided it liked its chances because, all at once, the giant metal lid lifted clear up and off of the giant electrified primordial-soup tureen, and a giant twenty-tentacle-monster tentacled its way onto the roof of Dr. Blue’s mad scientist’s laboratory.

“That’s right. Yes,” she said. Her stomach was doing little flip-flops of excitement, and she was reasonably certain the cause of what she was feeling was the excitement and not another intestinal malrotation. “Yeeesss. Hello there, sweet thing. Come to mama.”

The twenty-tentacle-monster’s five photo-receptors swiveled in Dr. Blue’s direction. God damn it, she thought to herself, but was her creation _glorious_? She’d never felt so thoroughly beheld.

At that precise moment, a jagged bolt of lightning lit the sky with near blinding brightness. A deafening crash of thunder followed, and as if on cue, it started to rain. To fucking pour.

But Dr. Blue didn’t care how wet she was suddenly getting. Or about her bowel torsion or her herniated disks. All she cared about was the absolutely _insane_ twenty-tentacle-fucking she was also suddenly getting at exactly the same time.

“I made you well,” she said. Then, she gave into temptation and roared with mad laughter as she tumbled into her first twenty-tentacle-monster-induced orgasm.


End file.
